taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Picture To Burn
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 3 de febrero de 2008 |grabación = 2006 |estudio = The Castles Studios-A, Sound Cottage, Sound Emporium |género = Country rock |duración = 2:55 |álbum = Taylor Swift |álbum link = Taylor Swift (álbum) |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift, Liz Rose |productor = Nathan Chapman |anterior = Our Song |siguiente = Should've Said No |track anterior = Tim McGraw |track anterior link = Tim McGraw (canción) |track siguiente = Teardrops On My Guitar |video = Taylor Swift - Picture To Burn }} "Picture to Burn" (en español: "Foto para quemar") es la segunda canción y el cuarto sencillo del álbum homónimo de Taylor Swift lanzado en 2006. Fué co-escrito por Swift y Liz Rose, y producido por Nathan Chapman. Fue lanzado el 3 de febrero de 2008 por Big Machine Records y fué inspirado por la naturaleza narcisista y arrogante de su ex compañero de clase de secundaria y ex novio Jordan Alford con quien Swift nunca estableció una relación formal. En retrospectiva, Swift ha declarado que ha evolucionado a nivel personal y como compositora, afirmando que procesó las emociones de manera diferente desde "Picture to Burn". La canción fue elegida como un sencillo basado en la reacción de la audiencia a ella en concierto. Musicalmente, la pista es del género de rock country con un uso prominente de guitarra, banjo y batería. Las letras se refieren a prender fuego a fotografías de un ex novio. "Picture to Burn" fue elogiada por los críticos de música, algunos de los cuales apoyaron el mensaje feminista. El sencillo tuvo éxito comercial, alcanzando el número 28 en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número tres en la lista de géneros country. Fue certificado platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA) y ha vendido más de un millón de descargas. En Canadá, se ubicó en el top 50 y obtuvo la certificación de oro. El video musical de "Picture to Burn" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy y presenta a Swift fantaseando con vengarse de su ex novio después de que ella lo descubre con otra mujer. El video también tiene a Swift y su banda tocando con pirotecnia como telón de fondo. Swift promovió "Picture to Burn" a través de presentaciones en vivo, que incluyen numerosas y apoyo como acto de apertura para las giras de conciertos de varios artistas country. También se realizó en su primera gira principal, Fearless Tour (2009–10). Antecedentes "Picture to Burn" se inspiró en su novio de la escuela secundaria, ahora bombero, Jordan Alford, con quien Swift no estableció una relación romántica formal. Ella era su compañera de clase en Hendersonville High School en Tennessee y salieron antes de que él saliera con su compañera de clase Chelsea, quien luego se convertiría en su esposa. "Salieron en el primer año, pero después de eso, código de chica, una vez que sales con un ex novio, ya no eres amiga. 'Picture To Burn' es sobre él. Porque siempre ha tenido grandes camiones viejos y esas cosas," dijo Swift. Ella se sintió frecuentemente frustrada por su naturaleza narcisista y arrogante, y decidió escribir una canción sobre cómo se sentía en su trabajo después de la escuela, escribiendo canciones para Sony/ATV Music. Fue coescrita con Liz Rose en la guitarra y se le dio una ventaja cómica (una idea de Swift). Swift se encontró sentada, tocando su guitarra y diciendo: "Odio su estúpida camioneta que no me deja conducir. ¡Es un campesino! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ', Una línea que finalmente se convirtió en el coro de la canción. Swift lo describió como brutalmente honesto, y lo citó como un ejemplo de cómo se expresa a sí misma si alguien la deja desconsolada, la ofende o es hostil hacia ella. Además, dijo que "Picture to Burn" se convirtió en la única canción impulsada por la ira en Taylor Swift, un tema que sintió que la mayoría de las mujeres adolescentes podían identificar. "Está bien estar enojado después de una ruptura o después de que algo sale mal con una relación", dijo Swift. El sujeto de "Picture to Burn" sigue sin saber que él es la inspiración detrás de la canción. La canción fue elegida como un solo basado en las reacciones que obtuvo en los conciertos. Swift recordó que, aunque "Tim McGraw" (2006) era su único sencillo en el momento en que comenzó a abrir para el Tour Me and My Gang de Rascal Flatts (2006–07), "Picture to Burn" fue la actuación en la que el público parecía para ser el más entusiasta con más gritos "en la parte superior de sus pulmones". En retrospectiva, Swift ha declarado que la canción era algo típico de ella para decir en su adolescencia y que ejemplificaba cómo procesaba la emoción en ese momento, agregando que "no sabía nada en ese momento". Ella explicó: "Tenía una canción llamada 'Picture to Burn', que habla de cómo 'odio tu camión' y 'odio que me hayas ignorado', 'te odio' Ahora, la forma en que diría eso y la forma en que sentiría ese tipo de dolor es muy diferente". A pesar de que evolucionó a nivel personal y como compositora, afirmó no estar arrepentida de "Picture to Burn", bastante feliz de haber podido demostrar "esas emociones que cuando estás tan enojada, odias todo. Es como grabar tu diario a lo largo de los años, y eso es un regalo", dijo. "Picture to Burn" fue lanzado como el cuarto sencillo de Taylor Swift el 3 de febrero de 2008 por Big Machine Records y Universal Republic. Recepción de la crítica "Picture to Burn" recibió una aclamación crítica. Chris Neal de Country Weekly pensó que "Picture to Burn", junto con "Should've Said No", fueron las canciones más impactantes de Taylor Swift. Jack Lowe de About.com dijo que la canción era divertida y que las mujeres la disfrutarían especialmente. Kate Kiefer, de la revista Paste, seleccionó la canción como una de los seis mejores sencillos de Swift, y declaró: "Ella realmente muestra su edad en esta". Roger Holland, de PopMatters, comentó que la canción era el epítome de cómo, según él, Swift estaba más familiarizada con los ritmos uptempo, y que sirvió como una indicación de la naturaleza del álbum debut de Swift. Holland agregó: "'Picture to Burn' son dos partes de Ashlee Simpson y una parte de Amy Dalley, con una melodía de guitarra demasiado familiar que podría haber sido sacada directamente de esta última". El crítico musical principal Robert Christgau seleccionó "Picture to Burn" como un punto destacado en Taylor Swift. Josh Love de The Village Voice atribuyó la canción a ser una de las razones por las cuales la cantante se convirtió en estrella. Él lo llamó una "composición contundentemente relacionable ... que la conectaba Swift con adolescentes de todo el espectro". Patrick McDonald, de The Seattle Times, lo calificó como una "canción inteligente, descarada y optimista". Alison Bonaguro, del Chicago Tribune, dijo que la canción era un número "limpio pero todavía ruidoso" para Swift. Kevin Courtney, de The Irish Times, mencionó "Picture to Burn" entre las poderosas canciones de la venganza y anotó la letra "Ve y dile a tus amigos que soy obsesivo y loco / Eso está bien / Le diré a los míos que eres gay". (Más tarde cambió a la letra más políticamente correcta "no te importará si lo digo"). Él apoyó el sentimiento detrás de la canción y escribió: "Tú, niña". Accolades Rendimiento comercial En la semana que terminó el 1 de marzo de 2008, "Picture to Burn" debutó en el número noventa y uno en el Billboard Hot 100. La semana siguiente ascendió al número ochenta y tres, y diez semanas después, en la semana que terminó el 17 de mayo de 2008, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número veintiocho. La última aparición de la canción en el listado fue en la semana que terminó el 12 de julio de 2008 en el número ochenta y nueve, después de pasar un total de veinte semanas en el Billboard Hot 100. El sencillo ha sido certificado doble platino por la Recording Industry Association of America. A partir de noviembre de 2017, "Picture to Burn" ha vendido 1.7 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. En la semana que terminó el 26 de enero de 2008, el sencillo debutó en el número cincuenta y dos en las canciones de Billboard Hot Country. En su undécima semana, entró en el top ten en el número nueve, lo que le dio a Swift su cuarto éxito consecutivo entre el top 10 de su álbum debut. Seis semanas más tarde, en la semana que terminó el 17 de mayo de 2008, alcanzó su punto más alto en el número tres de la tabla. Pasó un total de veinte semanas en Hot Country Songs. En la semana que terminó el 15 de marzo de 2008, "Picture to Burn" debutó en el número ochenta y cinco en Canadá. Alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cuarenta y ocho en la tabla en la semana que terminó el 3 de mayo de 2008. "Picture to Burn" pasó un total de dieciséis semanas en Canadá. El sencillo fue certificado con oro por Music Canada por ventas de 40,000 descargas digitales. Video musical El video musical que acompaña a "Picture to Burn" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy, quien dirigió los tres videos musicales anteriores de Swift. Swift decidió colaborar con Fanjoy una vez más porque sentía que, dado que Fanjoy dirigió sus videos anteriores, sabía cómo desviarse de ellos y qué nuevos motivos debía cubrir. A diferencia de sus colaboraciones anteriores, el video fue conceptualizado como vanguardista y cómico. La misma Swift tenía un estilo más afilado de lo habitual, ropa deportiva, cabello y joyas a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Tenía la intención de usar botas hasta el muslo, pero no pudo encontrar un par que se correspondiera con su altura. En cambio, su estilista cosió tela negra para ajustarse a tacones altos negros para dar la ilusión de botas hasta el muslo. La trama del video fue conjeturada para involucrar el desenfreno y la búsqueda de venganza sobre su ex novio. Swift eligió al futbolista Justin Sandy para interpretar a su ex novio en el video, creyendo que tenía un comportamiento clásico y sospechosamente perfecto; ella lo describió como "Ken de la vida real". Swift deseaba retratar el sentido del humor de su banda de respaldo, y así los reclutó para el video. La mejor amiga de la vida real de Swift, Abigail Anderson, también hizo una aparición en el video. El video fue filmado a lo largo de dos días en Nashville, Tennessee. El primer día, las escenas de performance se filmaron en el interior del Centro Sommet (ahora llamado Arena Bridgestone) e involucraron a la pirotecnia. Al principio, Swift estaba nerviosa por la filmación, ya que era su primera experiencia con la pirotecnia. "Hay algunas cosas por las que estoy nerviosa. Mi pelo podría prenderse fuego", dijo. Más tarde se aseguró de su seguridad y le explicó la discrepancia en la distancia del incendio en realidad que en la cámara: en la cámara, parece estar muy cerca de ella, mientras que, en realidad, se colocó muy por detrás de ella. En el segundo día, las escenas restantes se filmaron en una casa suburbana en Nashville. Los apoyos fueron proporcionados por el personal de video. En el plató, Fanjoy sugirió usar binoculares para las escenas principales, pero Swift no estuvo de acuerdo, creyendo que podría parecer un poco cursi dependiendo de cómo se filmó. Finalmente, sucumbió a la idea debido a que Fanjoy explicó cómo se traduciría en la cámara. El video se estrenó el 14 de marzo de 2008 en AOL's The Boot. Presentaciones en vivo Swift realizó la pista por primera vez en la sede de Billboard en 2006. Luego realizó "Picture to Burn" cuando abrió para Rascal Flatts en varias fechas, del 19 de octubre al 3 de noviembre de 2006, incluida en el Me and My Gang Tour (2006–07 ). Swift interpretó la canción vestida con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y botas de vaquero rojas con un diseño de calavera y huesos cruzados, mientras deambulaba por el escenario. También interpretó la canción cuando actuó como acto de apertura en veinte fechas para la gira de 2007 por George Strait en Estados Unidos, y seleccionó fechas para la gira de Bonfires & Amplifiers de Brad Paisley en 2007. A mediados de 2007, Swift se embarcó como el acto de apertura en varias fechas para La gira conjunta de Tim McGraw y Faith Hill, Soul2Soul II Tour (2006–07), donde interpretó nuevamente la canción. Swift interpretó "Picture to Burn" para cerrar mientras ella abría nuevamente para Rascal Flatts para su Still Feels Good Tour en 2008. Mientras promocionaba otro sencillo de Taylor Swift, Swift ejecutó su primera actuación televisada de "Picture to Burn" el 10 de octubre de 2007 sobre Regis y Kelly. Luego interpretó la canción en un concierto en la Apple Store en SoHo, Nueva York, que fue grabada y lanzada como un juego extendido en vivo (EP), iTunes Live from SoHo, que se vendió exclusivamente a través de la iTunes Store. Comenzando su promoción a principios y mediados de 2008, Swift realizó "Picture to Burn" en Studio 330 Sessions, Good Morning America, los premios CMT Music Awards de 2008 y Nashville Star. Desde que completó la promoción para Taylor Swift y sus sencillos correspondientes, la cantante ha interpretado la canción en Stripped de Clear Channel Communications, en el CMA Music Festival de 2009, en el V Festival de 2009 y en el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief. Swift realizó "Picture to Burn" para cerrar el set principal, antes de comenzar el encore en todos los lugares de su primera gira de conciertos, el Fearless Tour (2009–10). Durante las presentaciones de 2009, Swift se puso un vestido de cóctel negro con adornos brillantes a lo largo del estómago, mientras deambulaba por todo el escenario, que se proyectó con imágenes de llamas ardientes, cantando la canción. En la extensión de 2010, Swift mostró un minivestido violeta brillante. Jim Harrington de San Jose Mercury News creyó en el desempeño de "Picture to Burn" el 11 de abril de 2010 en el HP Pavilion en San Jose, California, demostró lo versátil que era Swift como intérprete, sintiéndose igualmente a gusto con las baladas tiernas y los rockeros uptempo . De la actuación en el concierto final de la gira el 5 de junio de 2010 en el Gillette Stadium en Foxborough, Massachusetts, Jay N. Miller de The Patriot Ledger dijo: "Ella se pavoneaba por la pasarela y castigaba a otro desgraciado ex novio". Al asistir al mismo concierto, Molly Trust de Billboard consideró el desempeño como uno de los momentos más energizados de la noche, mientras que Susan McDonald de The Sun Chronicle lo consideró simple, pero el más poderoso. Letra Referencias Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos de Taylor Swift (álbum) Categoría:Canciones de Taylor Swift (álbum)